


Rising

by TylertheBoosh



Series: Under the bed [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, thats it thats all the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylertheBoosh/pseuds/TylertheBoosh
Summary: An ending





	Rising

They see each other twice a week, sometimes more if Mingi visits the café while he’s working. They usually only meet in cafes or on campus, as Hongjoong has yet to invite him over again, and Mingi isn’t sure if he’s allowed to invite himself. The talks they have are good though, they don’t talk about monsters or childhoods, instead they talk about music, books, languages, even dancing because Mingi just started learning. They’re friends now, slowly becoming more and more comfortable. 

“So,” Mingi says over coffee, “what do you think?” 

Hongjoong pulls the buds from his ears and frowns. 

“What? You don’t like it?” Mingi asks, worry taking over. 

Hongjoong breaks into a smile, “I love it, Mingi. It’s better than I ever thought it could be.” 

Mingi mirrors him, standing to pull him into a tight hug, “Thank you. It’s mainly your work, I just edited.” He takes back his phone and earbuds tucking them into his pocket as he sits back down. 

“Would you want to do this again? It’s okay if not I know it’s my writing, but if you wanted to we could share credit for the songs?” Hongjoong says. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I’d like to.” 

“I’d love that, Hongjoongie,” Mingi pats his hand across the table. 

“We make a great team,” Hongjoong says. 

“Well I should hope so, we did grow up together,” Mingi grins but Hongjoong feels a pang of guilt. 

He nods, “We did. Do you… Did you like growing up with me?” 

Hongjoong knows it’s a risky conversation, and maybe it’s one Mingi isn’t ready to have, but he can’t help trying. It’s been on his mind since Mingi remembered him, what if he wasn’t happy back then? Was his childhood awful, not talking to anyone and living under his bed? 

Mingi considers it, “I liked it, I think. I know most monsters disappear by the time they’re a few years old so they wouldn’t remember it. But I don’t think it’s affected me much. I liked you. I like you.” 

This seems to be enough for Mingi as he turns his attention to his coffee. 

“Okay. Thank you,” Hongjoong says awkwardly, “I like you too.” 

Mingi puts up a heart. “You know,” Hongjoong looks up at him, “I do miss you.”

Hongjoong frowns, “You miss me?” 

“Mm, I miss being with you a lot of the time. I think I missed you before I knew I missed you,” Mingi says, but he’s not sad. “Sometimes I want my own monster under the bed.” 

“Mingi, I didn’t know you felt like that.” Hongjoong wrings his hands and can’t meet his eyes. 

Mingi waves a hand dismissively, “It’s just a thing, not a big thing.” 

Hongjoong thinks about it. “Will you ring me if you miss me? You can, always. No matter what time it is. Promise me?” 

He blinks, “Oh. I… Sure. Yes. Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure,” Hongjoong takes his hand and squeezes it gently in his own. 

The call comes at two in the morning a few days later. 

It takes Hongjoong a few moments to register that his phone ringing woke him, and a few more to realise who it is who’s calling but when he does he clicks answer immediately. 

“Mingi?” 

There’s silence. Hongjoong can’t even hear the other man breathing, and he says his name again. 

“Mingi, are you okay?” he asks. 

As if he had been holding it in, Mingi starts to sob, loud and breathless. He doesn’t try to talk, and just listens to the sweet nothings Hongjoong says softly through the phone. Hongjoong is fully awake now, and begins pulling on a hoodie and shoes before Mingi even stops crying. 

“I’m on my way over, okay? Keep me on the phone, I’ll be there in ten,” Hongjoong says. 

“Hongjoong,” Mingi manages but doesn’t try for anything else. Hongjoong doesn’t get anything else out of him before he reaches the flat. 

“I need you to come let me in, Mingi, can you do that?” Hongjoong asks. He hears Mingi shuffling. 

“Give me a minute, please,” Mingi says. 

“Of course.” 

Hongjoong waits, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. After what feels like hours, Mingi opens the door. He doesn’t stop long enough for Hongjoong to get a good look at him yet, instead leading him quickly through the hallways and to his room. Once inside, the soft light of the lamp shines off the tear tracks on Mingi’s cheeks. 

“Oh, Mingi,” Hongjoong hugs him, letting Mingi fall against him even if he was so much taller. Hongjoong feels as Mingi’s shoulders shake and his breaths tremble against his neck. “Come to the bed, lie down with me.” 

Hongjoong leads him to the bed, lying down first then patting his own arm for Mingi to lie down on. Mingi feels tiny curled up against him. He waits for Mingi to settle, stroking his arms.

“What happened?” Hongjoong asks in the silence. 

“I missed you. I feel like this sometimes, like I don’t exist when you’re not around. I know it’s not true, I know it’s just leftovers from when I really didn’t exist much when you weren’t there… I still feel it though. Not as often, but stronger.” 

Hongjoong can’t understand, and never will, but saying it aloud helps. 

“I’m always going to be here whenever you need me,” he says, his own eyes stinging. 

“Did I say something wrong? You’re upset,” Mingi says, moving to meet reddened eyes. 

Hongjoong shakes his head, “Not at you, Mingi, never at you. It wasn’t your choice to disappear.” 

“I’m sorry, Hongjoongie, I’m so sorry I didn’t stay. I wanted to. I always wanted to be there for you,” Mingi’s breath hitches. “I could feel it, I knew it was coming and I considered waking you up to say goodbye but I was so scared.” 

Mingi curls himself back around Hongjoong, holding him tight. 

“We’re okay now,” Hongjoong says, “We’re okay.” 

Mingi takes Hongjoong’s hand, “I promise I’m never going to leave you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> for real this is the end now, thanks to ppl who commented and kudos'd any of it :') its been a ride (and defo got me more inspired than I've been in a long time!!) still can't believe it's been like.. less than 24 hours since I posted the second part and now this. I know its short but I liked ending it there!! 
> 
> I do want to write more ateez fanfic, so who knows, but this is the end of under the bed! i'm always up for chatting about ateez here and on tumblr (i'm @blondseonghwa!) and again, thanks for everything B)


End file.
